Naruto Daily Life with Monster Girls
by Mark20020
Summary: Done with the Shinobi Life Naruto goes into hiding after the fight with Madara. Now known as Kurusu Kimihito and living a normal life he thought the recent Cultural Exchange Between Species Bill didn't seem to have anything to do with him, that is until he got a knock on his door. Cross between Monster Musume no Iro Nichijou
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Monster Musume no Iru Nichijou

"In recent news the "Cultural Exchange Between Species Bill" has been accepted allowing the these humanoid species to be introduced and have a peaceful co-existance between the two worlds. Of course this wouldn't have been possible, but with the end of the Fourth Shinobi World War two years ago all five nations have finally agreed to a peace treaty which has enabled for a recent surge of technology. In other news the search for the missing war heroes B and Uzu... bzt" with a blip the person speaking died out and the screen turned black. Looking over a few feet away a black haired man could be seen standing and holding a remote in one hand and a glass of water in another.

"Bah they still going on about the missing hero thing, when will they just let that go?" the black haired man asked no one in particular, "Although, this whole new bill is pretty interesting, new species and all now we get to see them walking around," sighing the man put the remote down on the table next to him and then picked up a mug which held a steaming cup of coffee. Sipping a bit the man set the cup aside, "Bitter," not letting that affect him though he moved over towards the kitchen and turned off one off one of the burners. "Smells about right," the man figured as he removed the eggs he had cooking over the burner in the frying pan.

"Now let's see, some pieces of toast, bacon, and the eggs will make some great breakfast," smiling the man couldn't help but feel a bit proud of himself, taking off the apron he was wearing he then proceeded to move his breakfast over to a table only to pause when he heard the doorbell ring. 'Damn it, who could it be this early?' placing his food quickly onto the table the man quickly moved over to the door. "Coming," he quickly shouted out when heard the door bell ring again.

Reaching the door he quickly opened the door and found himself face to face to a tall woman. The woman in question had long black hair and sunglasses to cover her eyes. She was dressed in a full black suit and black stockings. Before he could look over her some more though she quickly brought him to attention, "Hello my name is Sumike and I am a Cultural Exchange Coordinator, but you can call me Ms. Smith. As you already know since you filled out the form I am here to drop off the resident who will be living and learning from you,"

"Huh? But I'm not…"

"Now, now I know you're surprised mister…" Ms. Smith began looking through some forms she had on her, "Keitaro, but you did agree to this and your current standings make it perfect for you to accommodate Miia here for her stay," moving over to the side Ms. Smith showed the girl that was 'standing' next to her. The girl in question was a long red headed girl in a red and white blouse that covered her upper region well. But once one looked at where her legs were they would see that she didn't have any. Instead what was there was a long snake tail that was probably two times longer than he was tall.

'A lamia?' the man thought as he looked Miia only for the girl to look away and start fumbling around with her hands. "Now I don't have all the forms that are needed to finalize this move but I should be able to get them in the next hour or so. So in the meantime why don't I leave you with her and go get those forms, this will give you the chance to meet your Host and your resident so I'll be right back," before the man could say anything Ms. Smith was already inside her car and driving off.

An awkward silence permeated the area between the two before the man finally decided to break it, "So… how about we get you inside and wait a bit before Ms. Smith comes back," taking her luggage the man opened the door and led her inside the house. "Oh by the way my name is Kurusu Kimihito, nice to meet you Miia,"

"Ah… nice to meet you too Mr. Kimihito," Miia replied as she carefully came into the house after him. Once inside Miia looked around nervously, almost as if expecting something was going to pop out and attack her, before following Kurusu deeper into the house.

"Ah, sorry about this, I was just about to have breakfast when you came by," direction her attention to where Kurusu was Miia saw a pretty decent sized meal set out on the table in the right side of the living room. "If you want you could join me, I did make a bit too much today," seeing her hesitate a bit Kurusu quickly put down her luggage and immediately went next to her. "I know it's pretty early so you must have not had anything to eat," as if on cue Miia's stomach rumbled a bit earning a blush from Miia's face.

Pulling a chair out Kurusu motioned for Miia to sit down, "Here take this seat, I'll just get the rest of breakfast set up," sitting down on the chair Miia looked around nervously before calming down a bit. Before she knew it Kurusu came back with a few empty plates and cutlery which e presented to her, "Here you go, you do know how to use chopsticks right? If not I have forks and spoons too,"

"Ah I can use chopsticks perfectly well, I practiced this a lot before coming here," confident in showing off her skills Miia grabbed the chopsticks and started making the motions for using them, "See," Miia then proceeded to look over the food before moving the eggs onto her plate.

"Oh by the way just call me Kurusu. Mr. Kimihito makes me sound too old alright Miia?" giving her a smile Miia blushed a bit before returning back to eating. "If you have anything to ask me go ahead, but for now I'm going to start eating too," taking a seat on the opposite side of Miia Kurusu started to pile some of the food onto his plate and started to eat.

A long silence passed between the two as they ate breakfast. It wasn't until a full ten minutes of silence and eating had passed by before Kurusu decided to break the silence. Putting down his utensils Kurusu asked, "So, what made you want to come into human society?"

Wiping her face with a napkin Miia also put down her utensils, "I read a lot of fairly tales and such when I was a kid, when I got older it changed to books about human society and such. Because of that I really wanted to see what could be seen and experience everything that could be offered, and with the war ending and peace appearing in the nations I knew it was the perfect time for me to come in and learn everything I could. Also if I could I would have liked to meet the hero of the war Uzumaki Naruto. I know he didn't die, I mean he couldn't have right?"

"Hahaha" Kurusu laughed out nervously as he scratched the back of his head, "Although I don't know about Uzumaki Naruto I'm pretty sure you will learn a lot about human society, though you might have to wait a bit longer considering that I am not even registered to be a host,"

"WHAT?!" Miia screamed out looking shocked at what he said, "But you're so nice and accommodating too,"

"Well, I'm sorry to say this but I just didn't apply to be a host so you're probably going to have to wait for Ms. Smith to come back and take you to your appropriate host family," Kurusu finished only to recoil a bit when he saw Miia crestfallen. "If it makes you feel any better we can still keep in contact,"

"That would make me feel a bit better," Miia replied, "It's just that I'm afraid of what my host family is going to be like. I mean was afraid when I came here, scared that the host family I was going to was not going to like me at all. But when I came here you were accommodating and even invited me to your breakfast,"

"Well I guess that is true, it is always scary to meet someone new, but then again you would have never met me if you didn't take a chance. Who's to say the next person you meet is nicer than me? Also I think people shouldn't be too scared or mean to you, after all most people have gotten over their biases after the war and all which was why I wasn't too worried about you being a lamia and all, also it helps that you're pretty cute,"

"Cute?! You think I'm cute?"

"Definitely, it's not often that I get to see such a cute girl as yourself, especially because of where I work," the last part came out as a small murmur. "So before Ms. Smith realizes her mistake and comes to pick you up again why don't we move to the living room and talk about ourselves?"

"Ok," cheering up more Miia stood up and moved towards where Kurusu was moving towards. Once in the living room Miia saw two couches and a single TV set in front of the couches.

"So why don't I start, my names Kurusu Kimihito I'm currently eighteen years old and am the owner of a book store. I've been living in the fire capital for about two years now and am glad to say my business is thriving thanks to the recent technology boom and this time of peace. My hobbies are reading and writing, I like ramen and I hate the three minutes it takes to cook the instant variety. My dreams for the future… I guess to live my life out and have a family,"

Miia stood silent for a bit staring with an amazed look on her face before shaking the expression off, "Ok I think I know what to do. Hi my name is Miia, I'm a lamia, as you probably already can tell, and my age… you shouldn't ask for a ladies age. My hobbies are also reading and learning about humans as for what I like fairy tales, what I don't like are people interfering with what I want. My dream for the future is to get married to my prince charming and live happily ever after," a star struck look appeared on her face as she started thinking of whom her prince charming could be, "If possible I would also like to meet Uzumaki Naruto and thank him for making this all possible. If it wasn't for him and all the Shinobi us different species wouldn't have been able to interact with you humans,"

Before either of the two could continue on a third familiar voice started, "Hmm… as you both know my name is Sumike Smith and as you already know I'm a Cultural Exchange Coordinator responsible for Miia," turning to where the voice was coming from both Miia and Kurusu saw Ms. Smith standing by the door with a cup of coffee in her hand. "It seems you two are getting along perfectly fine. Although it was my fault that you ended up here I have to say it all ended up perfectly fine,"

"Huh?"

"Yes, Miias original host family suddenly moved away, and since it would be troublesome for both me and Miia would be delayed in moving in to human society I have decided to just file you as her host family,"

"What?"

Taking a sip from the mug Ms. Smith nodded approvingly, "Looking through your record we found that you have the right credentials and finances to support being a host. Although if you did undergo some financial crisis we would step in and help. But since you don't seem to be worrying about anything at the moment we have decided to make you Miias host. Now there are a few strict rules you'll have to follow," Ms. Smith pulled out a huge book, "Now I expect you to read through this manual and care for Miia Mr. Kurusu,"

"But…"

"Ah by the way do you have any more breakfast leftover? I didn't have anything to eat when I picked up Miia earlier today, and I had to file some more paperwork to get Miia living under your house,"

Kurusu couldn't help but sigh a bit, "There's some leftover which I can get for you. Though there's nothing else I should worry about right?" Kurusu asked only to jump a bit when he heard his front door open and a bunch of people storm in.

"Mmm… nothing major, just a few changes to the house so it can make Miia live here comfortably," Kurusu sighed again as he moved towards the kitchen. Before he left the living room he turned towards Miia.

"Well, I guess we'll get to know each other better Miia,"

Miia smiled, "Of course Kurusu,"

"Not to ruin the moment but I will also be dropping by often to check on Miia ok?"

"*sigh* My life just got more complicated didn't it?" with that said Kurusu moved towards the kitchen, avoiding the construction workers moving around his house.

A/N: well it's been a while since I wrote a story and I blame studies and such on that. Wanted to write a story on this cause I wanted to have my feet in it and sort of "claim" this. Also just for note, I might update or I might not, it all depends on how busy my life gets. This is also just like a setting up for the story, it will get a semi time skip on the next chapter. Until then peace… ugh my grammar is too horrible in this chapter too late blah…


	2. A Normal Day

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Monster Musume no Iru Nichijou

"WAKE UP, WAKE UP, WAKE U…" the shrill stopped as a hand crashed down on what was a badly beaten up black digital clock. The hand in question that slammed down on the clock slowly inched back to the bed and slowly pulled the covers off of the body.

*Yawn* "Another normal day," the man began to say as he pulled himself out of his bed and sat up. Briefly looking around the man yawned again before moving himself out of bed. Walking over to a door the man passed a mirror mid yawn only to stop when he saw his reflection in the mirror. "Mmm… looks like I need to apply some more dye," he mumbled to himself as he leafed through his hair, which was sporting a few yellow strands and a dull black. Reaching for the drawers under the mirror the man pulled out a bottle with the word "black" written on it. "Man I need to find something stronger," tossing the bottle back and forth between his hands the man walked out of his room and made his way towards the bathroom.

Entering he couldn't help but stare for a second at his bathroom before proceeding over to the tub. The bathroom itself was subject to a few changes ever since Miia had entered his life… Kurusu's life, with him now being a host changes had been made to accommodate a lamia's life style, which also included increasing the bathroom size for easier accessibility. Turning on the water for the tub Kurusu moved over to the side stalls to which he turned on the hand held shower head and started to rinse his hair. Once fully watered down he started to apply the dye into his hair and turned off the water. Spreading the dye all over his hair he waited for a few seconds for the dye to take effect, enhanced by chakra, before washing the dye off to reveal completely black hair.

Hearing some water leak onto the floor Kurusu quickly looked over at the tub and saw that the water had completely filled up. Turning the water off he gently settled in the miniature pool that was now his tub. Relaxing Kurusu closed his eyes and drifted off for what seemed like hours before he heard the bathroom door open. Jolting up Kurusu looked over at the door and panicked a bit when he saw Miia standing there with a white towel held over her mid. A blush was seen over her face as she stared at Kurusu.

"Miia! What are you doing here?" Kurusu asked as he scrunched his body up to hide his private parts.

Not distracted from his question Miia continued to slither on towards the bathtub and proceeded to get in. Seemingly ignoring the now fully panicking man she stretched her body and her arms out giving Kurusu a full view of her assets. "I think I am done for now," Kurusu quickly managed to say before he tried to scramble out, only to be stopped when he felt Miia's tail wrap around his body and hold him down into the tub.

"Why are you getting out right now, I mean you just got in and you haven't even washed your body fully," Miia said as she calmly maneuvered herself next to Kurusu. "Also I would like to see how a human goes about bathing; it's all a learning experience,"

Stuttering even more Kurusu gave up on trying to get out Miia's surprisingly strong grip and tried to find a way to keep himself calm, which wasn't working. "Y-You know I should really be getting out soon, I mean I have to meet with someone to ask them to manage my business so I can get to spend some more time with you,"

Miia's blush deepened, "If you were planning on that I guess I could… no this is one of your ploys to get away from me isn't it?" looking over she saw that she had a bunch of towels wrapped around her tail. "Not this again! I swear you act so much like a ninja," looking over she saw that Kurusu had already made it out of the bathroom.

"I'll be making breakfast, take it slow and come out when you're done," she heard him say before his footsteps disappeared.

Sighing to herself Miia went along with getting her morning rituals done until she saw the tube that Kurusu had brought along with him. "Black hair dye?" she read out, confused he didn't know what to think of it but put it away by her towel. 'It has only been one week and I still barely know anything about him… though that doesn't mean I'll stop trying, something about him seems different,' looking over at the towels that he had switched out with. 'Well no matter, I'm going to be here for a long time so he'll eventually tell me everything,' Miia couldn't help but smile, 'And we'll be happily married!' not able to hold onto it anymore Miia shouted in glee as she moved around the tub.

Fully dressed Kurusu had set the table for breakfast but had only one set of utensils set for the table. In his hand he held a brown paper bag and in the other he had an orange thermos. Hearing something he had the mistake of looking back and saw Miia standing there with only her towel to cover her body. "Ah breakfast is ready already?" Miia asked as she slithered closer, "Mmm, looks good as always," Miia said ignoring the nosebleed that was that formed on Kurusu's nose.

Grabbing a nearby tissue Kurusu wiped his nose and stuck another piece of tissue up his left nostril. "Yea I finished it about five minutes ago, though sorry to say I won't be joining you for breakfast," hearing the whines of disappointment Kurusu stopped for a bit before starting up again, "I have someone I have to meet but it shouldn't take that long, I'll be back before you know it," having said that he moved over to the entrance, "Also, please have your clothes on before I get back,"

Exiting the house Kurusu adjusted the black coat he was wearing as he moved through the quiet street he lived on. It was a small residential neighborhood yet it was very inviting to those who entered it. Moving over to the streets he proceeded to go down them until he soon hit the area that was situated near other shopping malls and such. It was here that he entered a small shop, one that was surrounded by huge department shops and such, one that shouldn't have even been in the area that it was, yet here it was, standing firm and strong. Over the door was a sign that said "Spiraling Tower" which didn't seem to fit the look of the store. It wasn't a tower nor was it spiraling, instead it was a plain two story building built in the same manner as a rectangular house of sorts.

Structure aside when Kurusu entered he walked a few feet into the store before tossing the bag he was carrying over to the counter. At what first seemed to been a toss into an empty space soon turned out to be a wrong assumption as the bag stopped midair. "Another obento, is this your way of bribing me?" a person appeared behind the counter holding onto the bag. The man in question was a tall dark skinned man in a full white suit with white dress pants, black shirt, black tie and black sunglasses.

"Well you've been doing nothing for the past few days so something like managing the shop shouldn't be too much," Kurusu moved over to the nearby tables and picked up a few books that were splayed out on the table. "We're getting a new shipment of books from Iwa about the history of harpies and such, apparently they were roosting there mainly and, surprisingly, some have a written detail of their history which they have agreed to sell," putting the books back on different shelves Kurusu chuckled a bit. "You know, it's quite funny, I thought that after the war we would have peaceful lives, yet here I am an accidental host to a lamia,"

The man on the other side of the laughed, "You were always one for attracting trouble Naruto," taking a box out of the brown paper bag the suited man took a sniff, "Hmm rice, eggs, bacon and al that other good stuff,"

"Yea it should be enough to fill you up until dinner. In the meantime I need you to watch the store and also manage the pickup of books that I had ordered. Since this doesn't require that much maintenance you can also do your own work from here B," finishing putting away the books Naruto moved upstairs and turned on a few TV's and computers that were lying around. "Make sure you don't' make too much a commotion this time by rapping again," dashing down the stairs Kurusu quickly tossed something towards B.

"So going back to your little lamia, when can I meet her?"

"When I feel you won't scare her away,"

"I'm not that scary am I?"

"Remember the time when you made the little kids cry because you showed up unannounced at a little kid's birthday party and started singing and dancing in a clown suit. Or the time when you were arrested because a bunch of high school girls thought you were stalking them. Or the time…"

"Hey I don't agree with those statements," B started only for Naruto to already be leaving the building.

"Well it's still too soon for you to meet her; I'd prefer her to think I had normal friends,"

Seeing him leave B couldn't help but sigh a bit, "Well better get started on my newest music piece," pulling out a piece of paper B started to write down multiple notes down while humming to himself.

Walking back home Naruto, or as he liked to known as now, Kurusu saw more people going about their business for the day. Many of the people around him were students going to their schools and others were businessmen entering the various buildings around the area. Aside from them Kurusu was able to see other species also walking around, some of which he didn't know about yet, but they all seemed to be happy as they traveled around the human world minding their own business.

Looking at how they were interacting with everyone Kurusu couldn't help but feel the need to hurry back home, which he proceeded to do. Walking briskly he made it back to his house, when he entered to see Ms. Smith sitting at his table with a cup of steaming black coffee. "Oh hey, you weren't around when I came by so I decided to help myself,"

Shaking his head Kurusu took off his shoes before entering the house. "You know, most people would call it etiquette to give the person you are vising a call or notice before coming over," taking the seat across from her he continued, "So what do you need from me this time?"

"Why Kurusu, why do you think I would require something of you, can't it be possible that I am here to check up on Miia?" Ms. Smith feigned being hurt.

"Maybe because you ask for food whenever you stop by and also because you neglect on your duties as a cultural exchange coordinator,"

Laughing a bit Smith ignored what Kurusu has said and continued sipping on her coffee. Getting slightly annoyed Kurusu just stared at Smith trying to read her. Seeing nothing of interest Kururu looked elsewhere to divert his attention which something did, in his peripherals he saw Miia moving towards him. "Hi Miia, how was breakfast?"

Slithering over Miia stood next to Kurusu, "It was great as always," she started before wrapping her arms around Kurusu, "But next time can you take me outside,"

Squirming Kurusu tried to get out of her grip but couldn't, "I would, but this person I meet is not the most tactful of people,"

Seeing what was going on Smith laughed before the air around her got a bit cold, "You know getting to know your guest is good and all, but there are some matters that are prohibited between the different species,"

Getting out of Miia's grip Naruto stood up and backed off a bit, "But I haven't done anything that would warrant any worry from you Ms. Smith,"

"That is true, but from what I'm seeing Miia seems to be really passionate with you, and it would be quite a huge problem if Miia were to lose her virginity," pulling up she had a somewhat threatening aura around her as she made that statement.

Before he could say anything Miia reacted quickly and stood by his side, "Why are you making such accusations against him, he has done nothing but been kind and sweet to me,"

"Darling?"

"Yes," Miia said blushing before putting on a determined face, "Kurusu hasn't done anything to me so stop bothering him about it, also if he were to do something I wouldn't mind it at all," the last part came out as a whisper.

"I see… well it looks like I've done all I needed to do here today," Smith said the aura around her dying down, "Well I have to get back to work so I'll see you two again later," with that done she left the two by themselves.

A few minutes passed by before Miia finally moved in front of Kurusu and looked him in the eye. "It wouldn't be such a bad thing to get intimate, right?"

Unable to say anything Kurusu just stood there stunned as Miia closed the distance between the two. "Miia…" moving closer to Miia Kurusu was close enough for their noses to touch before he suddenly backed off. "Not now," seeing the hurt look on her face Kurusu sighed, "It's only been a few days, it's too early to decide anything Miia…"

"But,"

"But, I am willing to keep an open mind to such matters, we are living together and such interactions are inevitable. But until then we should leave things as is and see where things lead us,"

"Does that mean we can still take baths together?"

"NO! and when did we have an agreement for such a thing?"

"Well…"

"You know what I don't care, in the meantime I need to get about doing some of the chores, you think you could help me Miia?"

"Yes!" Miia said as she followed Kurusu over to the kitchen while carrying some of the plates from the table.

A/N: Well its been um a really long time but lets just say I'm really busy and lazy, not a good combination. Well as you can see I'm sort of glossing over the manga, but that's to set up the story, it'll be similar to the manga in later chapters but with a twist, well mainly up till Centorea. Well until then this is sorta idono oh well I'm just rambling so yea here is the chapter and now time to go back into hiding and job searching bye.


End file.
